


The Count's Valet

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Victorian England, around the time of the White Chapel murders, the wealthy are arriving for the Du Maurier Hunting Gala. Will Graham is pulled from his regular duties to be a personal valet to Count Lecter. A man with refined taste and unusual appetites. All socially awkward Will Graham  has to do is anything the Count ask. So Will can  earn the coveted position of Master of the Hounds.Easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um...not historical accurate. Did some research on the upstairs/downstairs servant dynamic, but it's window dressing for he story. NO beta...

“Will!”

A young man stands up from the yapping dogs looking at who is calling his name. He’s a nervous young man who finds ease with the hounds of the hunt he is in charge of than normal social situations.

“Just one minute Mr Hobbs!” he pets the dogs as he ushers them back behind the fence of the kennels. The young man dusts his brown utilitarian work pants off and straightens his wool coat. He brushes a hand through his curls which have been cut short but still curl no matter how much tonic he uses on them. Will  adjusts his spectacles as his blue eyes focus on the ground. The scuttles over to the Master of the Hounds, Mr Hobbs. He is a strict man who takes no delight dealing with tardiness or disheveled beggar appearance in dress. Will has received several tongue lashings on the state of his dress recently.

The first thing Will’s eyes land on is the Master of the Hounds work boots. Will lifts  his eyes up to his leather vest.

“Yes Sir. You called for me?” the fidgety man asks.

“No Mr Graham. I do not need you but you have been summoned up to the big house. Mr Price, the butler of the household, has requested your presence. You best freshen up and make your step quick. You know how they hate to wait up there.” the man gruffly explains.

Will nods turning on his heel as the hastily stops by his room to change his jacket into something more suitable for meeting with the head butler. The young man takes a brush to his hair patting it down then cleans his jacket. That’s all the can do for now. He briskly walks the path to the main estate.

* * *

Will has lived on the estate of Du Maurier since he was ten years old, when his dad first was employed to help with hunting dogs. They had moved from America for the job because it was such prestigious title as Master of the Hounds. After his father passed away just before his eighteenth birthday. The Master and Mistress of the house allowed him to stay due to his father’s years of service, as well as Will’s natural affinity with the caines.. The young man has a way with animals, especially with training the dogs for the hunt. Will has been a Hounds Assistant for three years now and has never been called to the grand estate since his procurement of his station.

The young man chews his lip, a nervous habit, he racks his brain if there is anything he has done or said that would be considered offensive enough to report him. Will tends to be brash and untactful in his communication with people in general. That’s why he avoids the other servants on the estate.The assistant walks to the servants door in the back of the estate, opening the heavy door slowly. Will hesitates at as the closes the door looking around for someone to direct him to Mr Price or the housekeeper Mrs Beverly Katz.

“There you are!”

Will turns to the cheery voice relaxing as he sees it’s Matthew Brown. One of the few people who the assistant talks with regular basis. Of course Matthew, pushed his way into a friendship with Will. The was persistents in Matthew’s  attempts finally won when Will relented letting him into his company. Will is immensely glad he did.

“Good afternoon. Do you know why Mr Price sent for me?” Will asks in a hushed whisper looking around as he steps to the side of the door near Matthew.

“Yes. Come with me I’ll take you to him.” Matthew puts on his coat from a nearby hook walking down the back hall. The footman motions for Will to catch up to him.

“You know the Mistress is continuing the Hunting Gala  this year.”

Will nods. The Hunting Gala was a traditional from the sixteen hundreds started by the Du Maurier family. They invited the most prestigious genetry to come for a week of sport, dinning and a ball. This has been one of the most coveted invitations for anyone in Great Britain as well as Europe. When the Master passed away last year, it was the only year the Hunting Gala was not held. Will was extremely pleased the Mistress had decided to return to the event. The hounds haven’t been run in a good hunt for over  year. Will is afraid they would lose their edge.

“Well, needless to say everyone accepted the invitations and some are bringing guests. We need extra valets and I suggested you.” Matthew smiles as he puts his arm around Will. Will looks pained when he hears the news.

“Whatever for Matthew?”

“It gives you a chance to see everything going up here. You could move up in position as well, that’s why.” Matthew stops whispering to Will looking around for anyone listening to their conversation.

“I sincerely appreciate your thoughtfulness in my welfare and position. I truly am..but I am happy where I am. I could move up to Master of the Hounds some day.” Will looks briefly up into Matthew’s green eyes.

“Will, you barely make enough to survive. Don’t you want a family someday? Besides I know you have trouble talking with people. Even as Master of the Hounds, you’ll need some skill in talking with the gentry. It’s unavoidable.” Matthew tugs Will along “It’s just one week. These blokes always try to out tip each other. You’ll have some extra money.” the fooman smiles.

“I don’t know how to valet, Matt.” whines Will

“It’s easy. I’ll teach you. Besides the way you read people, you know what they want or need before they do.”

The footman stops at the butler’s door knocking softly. As they wait for permission to enter, Matthew straightens the assistant's clothes while Will bates his hands away.

“Come in.”

The two young men enter the room. Mr Price, a older man with blonde hair and moustache sits in front of the fire place with the housekeeper as they take their afternoon tea. He nods his head giving the two permission to come in further. Matthew quietly closes the door. Will swears it sounds like iron gates closing on a cell.

“Matthew. William.”

“Good evening Mr Price. Good evening Mrs Katz.” the say in unison. Mrs Katz, a petite women with asian features, gives them a nod in recognition.

“Has Matthew explained why I called for you today Williman?”

“Yes. He said that you were in need of an extra pair of hands for the guests.” Will tries not to fidget as his eyes lock onto Mr Price's tie.”

“I do indeed. We have more guest than usual, as well a,s many not bringing their own maids and valets. Do you have anything that will serve as proper attire?” Mr Price purses his lips furrowing his brow in worry over the state of the assistants apparel.

Will looks at Matthew his ears going pink. He looks back in the the butlers direction. “ I am afraid I don’t have much.” he quietly says ducking his head.

“Mr Price. May I suggest, I think I have some extra clothing that may work. I am sure Matthew would be willing to loan anything we can not find for William.” Ms Katz says smiling she puts her cup of tea down. Mrs Katz came into the household from the Mistress’s own staff. It took awhile for some of the servants to accept her but once they did they find she was witty and caring person.She has always had a soft spot for the hounds assistant, since he helped nurse her terrier back to health for her.

“That would quite satisfactory.” Mr Price looks at Will. “Have you any experience in personal service?”

Will shyly shakes his head no. Mr Price purses his lips and sighs. “Well you're a bright lad and I am sure Matthew can help you. Be on your best behavior. Oh, I have the name of the  guest you will be attending. When he arrives tomorrow, you are to greet him and unpack his belongings. Familiarize yourself with the house so you can help all guests navigate the manor. During the hunt you will be allowed to help with the hounds, unless otherwise told.” Mr Price looks through some papers, finally his fingers land on the one he seeks.

“Count Hannibal Lecter. A foreigner but I understand the speaks English very well.” Mr Price hands Will the card which says the guest name and which room he is situated in. Will makes a small bow murmuring thanks to Mr Price. He and Matthew leave closing the door quietly.

* * *

 

Later on that evening, Matthew and Beverly outfit Will in a black morning coat, black trousers and black tie. Will feels it’s  like a noose closing around his neck.  After dinner Matthew and he combed the house showing Will the main rooms as well as speedy ways to travel the enormous house. They went into a room where Count Lecter would be staying. Will looked over the room and contents as Matthew explained the duties the would be performing for his gentleman.

The duties weren’t particularly difficult or arduous tasks but the constant social interaction was draining. Matthew tells Will, the Count will probably only interact with Will to tell him what he wants and if something is wrong.The assitant can’t disappear inside his head when other people are nearby, the Matthew childs him rubbing his curls. As the two were heading downstairs to the servants quarters, Mr Price stops Will.

“Mistress Du Maurier needs to speak with you William. You can carry on Matthew.” Matthew gives Will an eyebrows raised smile of sympathy as the younger man swallows nervously. Will has only met  Mistress Bedelia once,when the and his father came here from America to work.

Mr Price leads him to her private sitting area, knocking on the door gently. The butler opens the door escorting Will through to interior. Mrs Du Maurier has her blonde hair coiled into an intricate bun adorned with flowers, her black dress is off the shoulder with the bustle trimmed in silver. She is still considered in mourning for another few months.

“William Graham, Mistress, as requested.” Mr Price introduces Will who bows slightly.

“Ah yes, Thank you Mr Price. You may go now. Please tell my maid, I would like my evening chocolate at 8:30pm. Thank you.”

“Yes madam” Price leaves shutting the door quietly.

Wll stands awkwardly  he feels adrift. Mrs Du Maurier smiles at him. “You have grown into a fine young man since I last saw you William. Your father’s presence has been missed. You have been a kennel assistant for sometime now, correct.?”

Will stammers, “Yes madam. Since my father’s passing I have working as an assistant to the Master of the Hounds. I have been very grateful for the employment. I have strived to make my father proud.”

“I understand you have a talent with hounds. Do you have your sights on being Master of the Hounds some day?” she asks looking straight through him.

Will turns pink. He does but doesn’t want to sound like he is better than his station. Ego can keep a man down when dealing with the wealthy and the gentry. “Yes Madam. I hope one day to earn that position.” Will looks passed  Mrs Du Maurier alabaster neck to the fabric of the chair she is perched in.

“I know of a position opening up for one who is such  talented ambitious young man like yourself. I could give you a glowing referral and recommendation, if that would interest you.”

“Oh madam!   Thank you for your confidence I will endeavor to make you proud.” Happiness flutters in Will’s chest.

“Now I couldn’t let you go until the hunt gala was finished. I would need your help here.” the woman brushes her hand over hair that is still flawless in appearance.

“Yes madam. I fully understand. Anything I can do to serve will be my pleasure.” says the smilling young man. His blue eyes look eager to please.

Will looks up looking into Mrs Du Maurier eyes. Then he sees her sly smile and he feels a trap has been sprung by ignorant prey.. A deception of some sort. What it could be and if it will harm Will remains to be seen. Will drops his eyes and wipes his brow.

“You are going to be Count Lecter’s valet,yes?”  
  


“Yes madam.” the young man knows she is aware of the assignment since she has final approval of all such arrangements.

“Count Lecter and I have been friends for many years. I consider him a very very dear confidant. I want his stay here to be comfortable. All his expectations met..no... exceeded.”

Will nods as he listens. She begins again. “He is a man with refined taste. Very specific appetites and proclivities. The Count is hard to please, that is whythe is without a valet this time. The last one was a disappointment, so he is no longer with Count Lecter.”

“What would I need to do to make sure his stay is happy?” Will asks cautiously.

“Anything he  asks  you do it without hesitation or question. Make sure you are swift and always be polite. Always be neat in appearance. If he likes you, which I think he will, you may be requested to stay in the spare room beside his. In case you are required during the night.” she smiles looking Will up and down taking in his appearance, she looks pleased. The young man knows it’s not his clothes she approves of so much as his handsome face.

“What would happen if he is not happy with my service?” Will whispers

“Then, I am afraid dear boy, you may be let go without a letter of recommendation let alone going on to be Master of the Hounds. But you William are an intelligent boy. I feel sure you can anticipate, fulfill your duties and all requests made of you. I am correct in my assumption about you, aren’t I?” she says as she tilts her head.

Will nods. “I am..I mean you are correct madam.” he stumbles over his thoughts wishing he could run out of the room and house. The young man has an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Will feels these request will be above and beyond the call of duty. Mrs Du Maurier smiles.

“I am pleased. You may go, now.Oh, before you do William. Speak of this to noone. Count Lecter is a very private person. He rewards discretion very well.”

“Yes madam..thank you madam.” Will says he gives a slight bow as he opens the door entering into the darkened corridor. The young man meets Matthew in the hallway with a tray with hot chocolate on it. Will looks with question at Matthew. The other smiles, “The maid is ill. Mrs Katz asked me to bring it up.” Will nods leaving when the hears Matthew knocking on the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Crack! Boom!

Light streaks ominously across the sky as Will waits for Count Lecter to arrive. He shivers in the damp ensconced under an umbrella under a small portion of a balcony in the front of the manor. His legs ache from a long day of walking and standing.

The morning was a flurry of activity as guests began to arrive like the manor was a public railway station. Streams of carriages, as well as an actual motor car,dropping off  people and their belongings like they were parcels. Will helped the other footmen, valets and lady’s maids carry up luggage, giving directions to those unfamiliar with the house and fetching things that the gentleman or lady needed.

Why do people need to bring everything they own he grumbled to Matthew. He laughs patting Will on the back shrugging as if to say _who knows_. Will knows. All of them, peacocks who need to show their bright plumage to distract from their unnerving call. It puts Will’s teeth on edge, just like all the endless chatter from a crowd. Now he remembers why he likes the kennels the best.

All the while Will fetches and carries, he  periodically checks the front entrance to see if Count Lecter has arrived. Now he stands waiting for the man in the rain while everyone else was having dinner. He shivers miserably. Will is not sure a Master of the Hounds situation is worth risking pneumonia.

“Hey! I brought you something.” Will jumps when he hears Matthew’s voice. He smiles when the valet sees his friend has brought some bread,cheese and some tea out for him to consume.

“Bless you Matty!” He hands Matthew the umbrella as he eagerly takes the food and hot tea. His stomach feels like it is latching on to his spine he is so hungry. With all the excitement and nervousness of the day, the valet could not consume a morsel of food without feeling ill. Will eats while Matthew keeps watch.

“Bloody Count. I wonder where he is.” says the footman.”Terribly rude to keep you from dinner and warmth because he is tardy.”

Will smiles in agreement as he  hastily chews his food.He doesn’t want someone to pull up and give Mr Price an ear full because of him.

“I agree.” states the valet  around the last bite. Will finishes his tea, wiping his mouth then dusting off the crumbs from his clothing with a cloth napkin. He reaches for the umbrella again switching places with Matthew.

Matthew lights a cigarette offering a pull to Will. Will takes a quick drag handing it back as he blows the smoke out the side of his mouth.

“Don't you have to get back?” the valet asks the footman.

“Not yet. The guests are heading into the parlor for after dinner drinks and games. I have enough time to smoke.”

Matthew takes another puff as his eyes take in Will’s appearance.Will grimaces and flinches when the sees the footman eyeing his attire.

“What? I’m clean shaven and I have tried to be neat in my clothing. Something wrong?” anxiousness coats his voice, as a hummingbird flutter darts around his chest.

“No. You look fine. I just didn’t realize you were only out of nappies just a few years now.” the footman snickers while Will gives him a long suffering glare.

“Seriously, you look fine. You just look so young. All the maids have been asking about you by the way.” he pushes Will softly.

Will shakes his head scoffing a laugh. “I am so sure. The smelly cranky kennel assistant is drawing so much attention. Never have before. See no reason why I would now.”

“I need to go. Do you need anything besides the Count to get his arse here?”

“No, Price says I can knock off if he is not here by midnight. Madam wants him greeted as soon as his carriage arrives. Price says he  can take care of Count Lecter upon arrival. Thanks for the food and cuppa.”

Will looks up the gravel driveway going up on his toes as though the elevation would give a better view. Matthew pats him on the shoulder as he walks back inside.The rain lulls Will’s thinking into mundane things about the hounds. He figures they are all lying in their warm blankets. The valet hopes someone has checked on one of the pups that has an injury.

The lighting illuminates the sky, Will sees something at the tree line which pulls him unexpectedly out of his reverie. It looks like a man with something over his shoulder. Another flash. Another movement in the shadows. Will squints trying to see if it is his imagination or if the man is real.

Another streak, then nothing. Will walks to the other side of the steps. He suspects the figure may have changed directions when he doesn’t see him. A loud crack, another burst of light, a figure carrying what looks like a sodden woman over his shoulder. Before Will can yell out to the man, he sees a carriage coming up the driveway.

The valet worries that someone was injured. He bites his lip not sure what action to take now the bloody Count has finally graced everyone with his long overdue presents. Will bites his check reigning in his irritation. He desperately needs to keep his emotions off his face and under control just till the gala is over.

Will reluctantly moves back to his position, after squinting into the darken forest for another moment, then descends the steps as the carriage pulls up. When it comes to a full stop, the valet pulls open the door angling the umbrella over the door for the passenger. The Count emerges with a dark fur lined coat and hat that covers the man’s features. He hands Will a small leather satchel bag to carry. Matthew and another footman arrive to start gathering the luggage from the carriage. Will follows the Count as his hair is plastered  to his scalp from the sudden deluge of rain. Cold water drips down into his collar making the valet shiver as it descends down his back.

Once inside the valet hands the umbrella to another footman. The Count hands Will his hat and gloves. The unusual colored eyes look appraising at his new  valet. He stops suddenly looking at WIll. He tries to capture the drenched servant's eyes but is not able to make a connection.

“I will be your valet for your stay sir. My name is Will. If you would like I can show you to your room or you may join the other guests in the parlor.” Will eyes drift up taking in the chiseled sharp tan features of the Count. His bearing regal and tall. His eyes a brown tinged with red.

An interesting man attractive to both sexes, in an exotic and mysterious way.Will sees many suitors but few who can remove the bored continence off the Count’s face.The man likes an unbidden challenge that shows itself.The Count takes a moment pursing his red weathered lips as he decides his next course of action.

“I will join the others for an hour. I would like some bread, cheese and red wine. I want a warm bathe drawn ready for me when I return to my suite. Lay out my nightwear, as well as turn the bed down.Understood?” the count instructs as he removes his coat handing it over to Will. Even though his accent is thick, his english is crisp.

“Yes Sir.” Will says watching the count leave.

The hour goes quickly as Will hurries to accomplish all his takes. He has just opened the first piece of luggage to begin unpacking when the Count enters the room. Exactly one hour from the time he sent Will upstairs. He nods in greeting.  Will turns as the door opens he crosses the room once his guest is inside he closes the door quietly. The Count takes in his surroundings as he begins to remove his jacket. Will catches it before it hits the couch in the room. The Count eyes roam up and down Will’s form lazily. Will blushes under the scrutiny. He feels like the is being inspected like the room. _Of course you are_ whispers a quiet voice in his mind.

“Your bath is ready sir.” the valet walks over to the wardrobe to hang up the jacket.

“I just started to unpack your wardrobe. Is there anything you need?” Will’s question hangs in the air as he turns to find the Count fully nude. He is sipping his wine looking at Will. The valet thinks he sees merriment twinkle in his eyes.The Count seems to be counting on some sort of reaction from the valet. Will blush runs from his face to his chest now. The valet coughs trying to recover from the sudden change in the room’s atmosphere. It’s electric now instead of stodgy.

“Yes William?” a micro smile ghosts the Count’s lips.

“Is there anything you would like unpacked first?” the valet is proud his voice only wavers at the beginning.

“Yes. My toiletries, if you please. Bring them into lavatory.” the Count  walks into the the bathroom nonchalantly. Will thanks god this room has one of the few private lavatories attached to the room. It’s almost like a separate apartment within the manor itself.

Will hesitates, then swiftly grabs a small leather satchel opening it to find no toiletries but a medical kit inside. The valet opens another small bag to find the toiletries.Will takes a hard swallow wiping off the perspiration on his brow. He  straightens his posture before the moves into the bathroom. The valet puts away the shaving kit, comb, after shave, and brush. He hears the splash of the water as the Hannibal moves around.

“Hand me my soap please.”

Will reaches into the case. He finds a cake of soap giving it to the Count. Their fingers brush, Will keeps his eyes in the floor. He hears a chuckle bounce off the tile walls.

“You English so afraid of the human body and the natural state. You seem to be uncomfortable with eyes as well.” the Count lathers up his hands watching the valet’s back. His eyes move down his form.

Will doesn’t know if he should answer or not. It seems rude not to but his sarcastic comments get away from him which causes him no end of trouble.

“I am not English by birth,sir.  With eyes you see too much, I consider them distracting.” he murmurs in reply. The statements are factual and neutral hopefully he won’t ruin his chances for advancement.

“Ah..I see. Your accent seems muddled. Where in the states did you come from? How did you get here?” there is  a sound  light splashes as Hannibal rinses off.

“I am from Louisiana. My father brought me here when I was around ten.” the bristles at the personal questions. Another reason, Will didn’t enter this type of service. The unemployed wealthy feels their servants private lives are for their amusement.

“I see. You aren’t trained as a valet are you? I need a towel please.”

“Yes sir.”

Will walks into the other room to pick up the towel to take to the bathroom. He holds open the towel as the Count steps out of the tub, his head turned with eyes averted away.Hannibal wraps the warm towel around himself as Will unplugs the tub to drain away the day’s travels.

Will retrieves the count’s dressing robe holding it out for the count to slip into when he finishes buttoning his pajama top. The Count  raises an eyebrow at Will nodding in approval. Will returns to unpacking the luggage as Hannibal finishes his snack reading a book. When Will is finished he asks the Count when the wants to rise in the morning as well as clothes he may want to wear. Will intends to take the clothing to iron the items. The Count looks at Will for a moment.

“You are not near by?”

“Ummm..I can be..I am not at the moment. Madam indicated if you were pleased with my service you would require me to sleep in the adjacent room.” Will shifts side to side looking at the Count’s throat.

Hannibal smiles at some private joke. “Yes. I will need you to move into the adjacent room. I have an erratic sleep schedule. Please be here at six am. I also expect you to not wear that horrible cologne and wash the smell of wet dog off as well. My nose is sensitive. I can not abide unpleasant odors. What are the activities planned for tomorrow?”

Will’s mouth sets into a line as anger flashes in his eyes. His response is terse but polite.The valet lists the activities for the following day. There is breakfast, the men’s activities where sports or shooting throughout the day, lunch at midday, followed by tea in the parlor at four o’clock and dinner at eight that evening. Mrs Du Muir has kept the schedule open for her guests to recover from their travels.

The Count places his hand to his mouth. Hannibal instructs Will which items of clothing he wishes to wear. He informs his valet he expects Will to shave Hannibal in the morning. The Count takes strong coffee when he rises in the morning before he will join the others for breakfast in the morning. Will nods. The valet goes and picks out the clothes inspecting each for wrinkles and if it needs repair.Will turns glancing at the Count as the reads. Hannibal looks at him before returning to his book.

Another moment passes then Will hears,“You have been dismissed William.”

Will’s ears color in embarrassment as he bows slightly opening and closing the door quietly as the quickly leaves.Hannibal steeples his hands looking at the fire listening to hurried footfalls fade away. This valet ,Bedelia has gifted him, is interesting. He will have to wind him up and watch what happens.

Will resists the urge to stomp all the way down to where the ironing rooms was located.He grumbles all the way about the implication he stinks from the snob.The valet stops looks around and smells his shirt.Will smells like sweat and maybe a touch of dog. He rolls his eyes, resigning himself to a short span of being subjected to the whims of the upper class. He sighs tiredly as the prepares to iron the Count’s clothing.

Looking forward to a few hours of rest before casting away his need for isolation out the door. The image of the man in the woods creeps around his mind like a shadow slipping into other shadows to hide. The memory nags something inside him to take action. But what action is the correct one remains hidden in the woods.

****  
  



End file.
